<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Naughty List by Moonlitdark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529097">The Naughty List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark'>Moonlitdark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Disapproving Family, Established Relationship, M/M, very light angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitdark/pseuds/Moonlitdark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco was firmly on The Naughty List; he could feel it. Lingering in the lounge, mere feet from the place he had Apparated to, he waited for any sign which might indicate that he still had a boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Naughty List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted a long time ago on Livejournal. So if it seems familiar, you've probably read it before.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was firmly on The Naughty List; he could feel it.  Lingering in the lounge, mere feet from the place he had Apparated to, he waited for any sign which might indicate that he still had a boyfriend.</p>
<p>After approximately fifteen minutes, Draco was feeling ignored, and Draco <i>detested</i> being ignored.  After all, he hadn’t been <i>that</i> bad.  Okay, well maybe he had.  Livening up the annual Weasley Christmas Eve gathering by insulting everyone who was important to Harry had probably knocked a few points off his good behaviour score.  Draco hadn’t originally intended to insult anyone, but after he had been subjected to a barrage of criticism, it had just come naturally.  The comments directed at him were sparse and subtle at first but as the wine flowed, the group had become less restrained in voicing their judgment until Draco’s temper finally snapped.  </p>
<p>Draco paced around the same spot, his feet stomping a small circle into the carpet.  Twenty minutes.  Harry had obviously not seen anything wrong with his friends’ actions - that fact had been both apparent at the time and plainly obvious now during Draco’s current isolation.  But Draco had no intentions of apologising, no matter how miserable he felt.  The guests may not have enjoyed the vicious tirade which he had subjected them to, but they didn’t deserve his apology.  And neither did Harry.  </p>
<p>Twenty-five minutes.  Harry’s adopted family didn’t like him, Draco knew that.  He hadn’t expected them to.  What he <i>had</i> expected though, was some modicum of manners.  He had applied considerable effort to be friendly, only to have the gesture thrown it back in his face.  Molly Weasley’s harsh opinion affected him most of all.  She meant so much to Harry, so Draco had very badly wanted to gain her approval.  But he had failed.  He hadn’t changed sufficiently to be worthy.  Unsurprising, really.  He would never be good enough in the eyes of the people who loved his Harry.  And now this ominous solitude could signify that Harry might not even <i>be</i> his anymore.  Harry had leapt to the defence of his friends and family; therefore Draco had dutifully left them to conduct the rest of their celebration in peace - hoping, but not really expecting to be followed and therefore not truly surprised to be alone.</p>
<p>He needed to sit down, calm himself.  Think logically.  </p>
<p>Tapping his fingers impatiently against the arm of the chair in which he sat, Draco was still failing to achieve either of his goals when the crack of Apparition finally came.  A harassed Harry quickly approached the chair but didn’t move to touch him.  Draco suspected that the expression he was wearing warned against intimacy at that moment.</p>
<p>Standing a foot from Draco’s knees, Harry whispered, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>The apology was exactly fifty-seven minutes too late to be effective.</p>
<p>“Don’t bother.  It was no trouble,” Draco growled, not bothering to rise from his seat.</p>
<p>“You’re angry.”  </p>
<p>That was an extreme understatement but Draco controlled his rage, kept it internal.  Not entirely successfully.  “Well observed.”</p>
<p>Harry fidgeted above him, shifting from foot to foot.  “I really am sorry.”</p>
<p>“What’re <i>you</i> sorry for?  You didn’t call everyone in the room ‘uncivilized and prejudiced bastards’, I did.”</p>
<p>Harry risked a small smile, but Draco failed to be impressed by the flippancy.  “Yeah, you did.  And a few other more imaginative things if I remember correctly.”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to apologise to them?”  Draco would be sufficiently polite to offer, even if he had no intentions of following through.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare,” Harry’s tone was scolding but softened as he continued, “I know that it took me a while to follow you home, but I needed to tell them some important stuff before I left.”</p>
<p>“What did you tell them?”</p>
<p>“I just reminded them that you’re going to be my husband soon.  They weren’t very happy about that.”  Relieved that he was still considered marriage material, Draco didn’t interrupt.  “But if they can’t accept you, then I just won’t see them very often, I can’t -”</p>
<p>That last statement warranted an interruption.  “Don’t do that.  Don’t choose me over your family, Harry.”</p>
<p>“<i>You’re</i> my family.”</p>
<p>“But they are as well.”</p>
<p>“And once they stop acting like idiots, I might be more inclined to speak to them again.”  </p>
<p>Harry bent to peck a kiss to Draco’s forehead, but the back of Draco’s hand gently batted the lips away before they made contact.  There was something that he needed to understand.  “But you defended them, not me.”</p>
<p>“I know… I was sort of shocked by all the sudden yelling.  I – I didn’t know what to do, so I suppose that I didn’t cope very well.”</p>
<p>“How could you have been shocked by that?  Didn’t you see it coming?  After everything they said?”</p>
<p>Harry's chin dipped regretfully.  “I… should’ve.  I’m sorry.” </p>
<p>All this apologising was making Draco feel guilty. He attempted to lighten the mood for their upcoming Christmas by asking, “So, am I still on The Naughty List?”</p>
<p>Confused eyes sparkling with too much moisture, Harry’s head snapped back up.  “The what?”</p>
<p>“The people who don’t get anything for Christmas because they've been bad.”</p>
<p>The sparkle turned mischievous.  “Shouldn’t I be on that list then as well, for not properly defending you?”</p>
<p>“Now that you come to mention it, yes.  You should.”</p>
<p>“Should we try to redeem ourselves?”</p>
<p>“We could,” agreed Draco with a nod. “But I think that everyone would be more shocked if you indulged in further deviant behaviour.”</p>
<p>“Worse than bringing you to dinner?  Or stubbornly marrying you?”</p>
<p>Draco extended a hand to grasp Harry's, pulling him down for a kiss.  </p>
<p>Just before their lips met, he whispered, “Much naughtier than that, Harry.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>